Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a head mount display device which may be adjusted according to each user's sight and a distance between each user's pupils.
Background of the Disclosure
With introduction of diverse types of displays, head mount display devices appear recently. A user wears a head mount display device and enjoys video and such devices are referred to as HMD (Head Mount Display). The head mount display needs focusing, because it is located near human eyes.
The virtual reality head mount displays introduced recently provide 3D images, not 2D images. Also, the virtual reality head mount displays provide 360 degree panorama images according to the user's horizontal move and diverse images according to the user's vertical move.
The virtual reality head mount display completely blocks out light around the device and provides different images to right and left eyes, respectively, to realize 3D images. The user needs to take the focal distance to recognize the two different images (specifically, a left eye image and a right eye image) as one 3D image.
When mechanisms such as a motor to take the focal distance sharply are provided in the head mount display, the wearing sensation deteriorates and the focal distance adjusting mechanism having a new simpler structure is required accordingly.
The user wears the head mount display device, after taking off glasses. Users with poor eyesight cannot view images. The eyesight changes when the user wears contact lenses or not. In other words, a different focal distance has to be taken according to each user and even one user has to re-adjust a focal distance according to wearing of contact lenses or not. Each user has a different distance between two eyes (i.e., interpupillary distance) and fails to view clear 3D image, without re-setting focus. In this instance, user might suffer from dizziness.